


Dramarama

by T_CHALLASS



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I don't like how stubborn steve is okay., Little t'challa being a cutie, M/M, Might be scott friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Still not Wanda and Steve friendly, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony has a potty mouth, Tony is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_CHALLASS/pseuds/T_CHALLASS
Summary: Tony and his never ending drama.





	1. Greatest betrayals and a damaged couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm my own beta reader, if there's any grammar mistake please kindly understand that english isn't my first language.

Tony is so used to being betrayed it was like breathing for him now, he don't know what triggers the betrayals, he really do. because all he did was to be himself but clearly that was the main problem. Stark men are wealthy and genius but most of all _they are showmen_ ;It was imprinted on his D.N.A,streaming on his bloodstream and not too mention he was the one and only spawn of the most brazen man who dare to exist on this colossal chunk of dirt.

 

Years later, people aren't really surprise if they see or read an article about tony walking around breezily on all of his billionaire glory throwing money left and right without even eyeing what he's  spending it for, because that's what stark men do, _that's what howard will do_.  
So everytime he met someone he will  give them the most luxurious hospitality that they will ever had throughout their entire life, he didn't mind how much effort he was exerting just to please them because that's what Stark men do, They please, _Just like Howard_.

 

 

Tony always give his 1000% to whatever he's doing whether it's a good one or not, because that's what his mother had taught him, She taught him to be passionate and enjoy everything he does; that's what he did when he built his first circuit board. His mother was very delighted when he presented it to her albeit a little bit confused to what a circuit board is - but nonetheless happy.

 

Jarvis was also happy when tony presented it to him, Jarvis crouched down to his knees to match his height before patting his head lovingly and told him he did a very good job. Tony beams at him before running to his father's workshop, eager to present his very first own prized possession.

 

 

when he arrived on his father's workshop, tony made a beeline to his father's huge desk, tiptoeing so he can place the circuit board on the tall mahogany desk before backing away from it, he stands nervously under his father's scrutinising eyes, Presenting the circuit board to his daddy shouldn't be this hard when he presented it with ease to his mother and jarvis, so _why is he nervous?_

 

 

" Get out Anthony. " 

 

 

Tony's eyes became huge like a Frisbee when he heard what his father had just said.

 

" But daddy i jus-- " Tony was cut off when howard tosses  his circuit board aside, his eyes starts to water he bites his lower lip in order to stop them from falling but fails miserable in doing so.

 

 

" Get out Tony, I'm busy. " Howard said again this time not even sparring a glance at his son, all of his attention was on the paperwork on his hand. 

 

 

At the age of four, Anthony Edward Stark experienced his first greatest betrayal in the hands of his own father.

 

 

Years after that, Tony was in M.I.T making his way into the top in just a short length of time, on his way there he met the person that he knew will be forever by his side and that person was none other than Rhodey.

 

 

Rhodey in Tony's eyes is a cinnamon roll too good for this world and sometimes _(Scratch that, he's been always too good for tony)_ too good for him, rhodey was five years older than tony; he's currently twenty and tony is fifteen. He was the only person who did not deemed tony as a threat when he first came in M.I.T and he was the only person that did not harass tony for his notes or for his wealth.

 

He was often too honest to the point even tony feels sorry for whoever asshole has the bad luck to receive one of Rhodey's _'I'm gonna point out all of your flaws so that you'll know you're not perfect'_ lecture of his, he is also the lamest person he had the unpleasant pleasure to ever met like who even spout a dad joke out of nowhere or laughs hysterically over a dumb pun? and even though rhodey won't admit the fact that his alcohol tolerance is crap tony still loves him dearly especially his drunken rants.

 

 

His drunken rants ranges from his stupid unhygienic lab partner who thinks eating on the bathroom was a thing just because there's too much mess on the table or about his older brother being an asshole by sending frozen dollar bills because he had said he needed some _hard cash_. Tony can't stop laughing for weeks when he saw the frozen dollars, even now and then he'll randomly laugh out of nowhere when he remembers that.

 

 

But despite Rhodey's drunken rants and being a clean freak: Rhodey had thrown all of Tony's dirty laundry outside of their  dorm's window when he found them and not too mention cleaned theìr bathroom until it was shiny and shit, that bathroom fiasco still shook tony until to this day because their bathroom was literally shining for weeks! despite all those tony love rhodey with all of his heart.

 

Rhodey and jarvis was the only one who stays by his side when he experienced his second greatest betrayal, a betryal that will be forever ingrained on his mind.

 

 

_The death of his parents._

 

 

Once again Howard had let him down, if only Howard was alive he would've joke that if he dies he wants his father to bury him so he can let him down one last time,but no, Howard is dead and _so is Maria_.

 

 

When he had heard the news from Rhodey his usually active mind went into a screeching halt, he looks at Rhodey prompting him to stop joking because that's not a good joke when his mother is included but Rhodey's only answer was a tight hug.Tony breaks down infront of his bestfriend after that.

 

He cried his eyes out on Rhodey's chest, letting out ugly sobd that he didn't know he could produce until now, after hours of crying tony finally decided to stop but even though  he had stop crying rhodey never let go of him, large warm hand rubbing comforting circles to his back that makes tony sleepy, he's emotionally drain and his eyes hurts from balling out like a little bitch. He snuggle closer to Rhodey's chest getting more and more tired as the seconds goes by.

 

 

" Howard is a fucking liar, he said he's not going to die not until he find Rogers but died on his early forties. " He muttered into Rhodey's chest who is now carding his large hand through Tony's head.

 

 

" Mom said that if you're not going to the funeral and i know you're really not going, you are welcome to our house. " Rhodey said hand still on Tony's hair.

 

for the last few years, the only people who he can truly call his family _(minus jarvis because he literally became his legal guradian ever since howard had said tony is just one of his oh so many creations and maria's constant absences or more like getting away from her shitty husband)_ was the Rhodes family.

 

 

When tony had first met Rhodey's mom and dad they gave tony a long scrutinising look from head to toe as if searching for something bad that they could use to kick him out of their home, but no, after the look they welcomed tony like he was one of their sons.

 

Mr. Rhodes is a great man and the greatest father that a child could have, _hell_ he will trade everything he has to have Mr. Rhodes as his dad but life is a shitty bitch so he was stuck with howard forever well not anymore because uhh.. he just died. He supports every decision Rhodey makes even if it was a bad or a good one, He was also one hell of a prankster: He scared the shit out of him and rhodey by faking cardiac arrest right in the middle of a prayer on thanksgiving.

 

Remembering how loud rhodey screamed when he saw his father slams face first on a plate full of gravy made tony laughs, God that was the scariest and the funniest prank he had ever seen since the hard cash incident.

 

Tony hears Rhodey's chest made a confused rumble, he looks up meeting the other man's confuse face.

 

" The hell are you laughing at? "

 

 

" Nothing, just remembered the prank your father pulled last year that made us both to refuse to go to this year's thanksgiving. " The smaller of the two shrug pulling away from the other man's embrace, tony missed the way Rhodey's face crumples in cringe for a brief moment as he settles himself beside him.

 

Tony laughs when he heard a heavy sigh beside him, voice cracking halfway through the laugh and just like what he had said earlier life is such a shitty bitch when his laughter transforms into a series of coughs that made him looks like a wheezing old man, tony swear to god (if he was even real) he saw light after his coughs ended. after regaining his breath from his near death experience he face his bestfriend who is currently looking at him with a unreadable expression in his face.

 

" Okay first of all, i think howard is here and is currently trying to kill me i know he has or may i say had a lot of regrets but trying to kill me won't fix anything even though he thinks we can be a happy functional family in hell. " Voice still hoarse from his series of lethal coughs earlier, tony perches himself on the couch glaring around his and Rhodey's apartment as if by glaring might banish howard's evil spirit away.

 

" Tony sit your tiny ass down on the couch before you permanently damage it. " Rhodey said as he reach out and grabs tony by the collar forcing him to sit down on the couch.

 

Tony's bloodshot eyes widened when he heard what his bestfriend had just said, he once again perches on the couch hands on his hips glaring down at rhodey.

 

" If you think you look threatening, the answer is no tony you look like a goddamn crackhead chihuahua with your red eyes so sit your tiny ass down and stop poking your foot on the gash! " Rhodey swatted Tony's foot out of the gash on their couch but it only winds up backfiring at him when they both hear a loud ripping sound.

 

Rhodey felt his eyebrow twitch in frustration when he saw the new rip on their couch, He looks and saw Tony's unapologetic grin.

 

" I told you buying a couch on ikea is a bad idea rhodey, wait that rhymes ikea and idea oh my god i think i can be poet now rhodey. " Tony said from his position, amuse by his ability to rhyme. Rhodey only shakes his head in exasperation before gathering his key and wallet from the coffee table.

 

 

" Please you can't even do a fucking haiku, will you please stop making that face tones? you look ugly as hell and i know mom is already fuming so let's go now. " he said already at the door waiting for Tony's slow ass, he stands there staring blankly at his car for a while, thinking about thousands of possible reasons how this visit would go south knowing his older brother and his father they will probably do moronic pranks again.

 

blinking back from his stupor, tony is still not coming out and rhodey know how slow tony can be sometimes but this is just ridiculous, rolling his eyes he walks back inside their apartment and _surprisingly_ tony is still on the couch still amuse by his rhyming abilities.

 

" Dude come on, let's go already okay? " Tony looks at him stupid amusement still on his face he grabs his jacket before walking to him still dumbfounded by his rhyming ability which made rhodey to roll his eyes so hard he saw his brain.

 

 

when they got inside of his car tony sitting on the shotgun, Rhodey starts the engine and drives out of their apartment's parking lot, the drive was silent and peaceful for a half an hour when suddenly..

 

" I still think i can be a poet or a rapper now. " tony whispered beside him.

 

Rhodey hits the break so hard tony ended up slamming his head on the dashboard, smirking rhodey looks at his bestfriend who is groaning in pain with a mocking look on his face.

 

 

" Now tell me, Do you still think you can be a poet or a rapper? " He mocks before speeding away before tony could open his mouth.


	2. A pissed off Wakandan king and a burning Cadillac.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments after a resounding crack echoes through the chamber as the piece of technology crushes under the king's powerful hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay, this chapter is already done 3 days ago but the app that i was using for writing the draft suddenly decided to delete the whole fucking chapter and boy am i happy about it. If there is some grammatical error please understand that english is not my first language.

For T'chaka, Howard Stark is the embodiment of pride,envy,greed and arrogance. How can a single man be able to demonstrate such poisonous characteristics almost made T'chaka lost faith to humanity especially americans.

 

 

it's no secret that T'chaka despises howard for what he had done, he was furious when the man had stolen vibranium from him, _from his kingdom_ , He's not going to lie about how it scared him when the other man did what he did because howard is a genius man, a man whose weapon is his own mind but no, Of all things that he had thought of what would the american will do to the vibranium in his possession he had never thought about a shield.

 

_A Goddamn shield._

 

When Tamika had informed him about howard's _latest_ invention, he almost lost his composure when he had heard it, For a man as smart as Stark this invention was just plain stupid and outright ridiculous, but as funny as it is this is no laughing matter they had been robbed twice. _twice!_

 

 

First from klaus now this! Wakanda prided itself to be the most technologically advanced nation, a country with the tightest security that can make pentagon looks like a sand castle but these americans seems to be their weakness, The king almost rolled his eyes in irritation, clearly americans can bypass any contingency plans he has, guess it's time to reconstruct all of their security protocols.

 

 

" Tell me this is not a trophy for successfully stealing vibranium from us,general. " The king drawled from his throne,hand on his temple already sensing the impending headache.

 

 

" A man named Steve Rogers my king, They calls him Captain America and he was supposed to be a so called super soldier, Stark made the shield for him to use. " He raised an eyebrow when he heard the last bit of the general's response.

 

" A super soldier? Please elaborate. " First the shield now they have a man called Captain America, As usual Americans never seized to amazed him by how much they can be stupid, T'chaka did not want to know why the had chosen that incredibly dubious name to name a man who is going to wield stark's equally dubious shield but who is he judge?

 

" He's an enhanced soldier my king, he is the one who led the Americans to victory against the nazis and the red skull. " T'chaka's hummed when he heard the word enhanced, That man must be the one howard keeps blabbing about, The man who will be forever be loyal to america a man who's only priority is his country and it's people.

 

T'chaka ponders for a second thinking about what made this man enhanced, sure it's not the heart shaped herb because it only exists in wakanda or is it? the king looks at the the dora milaje in front of him prompting her to elaborate more.

 

The general looks at the tablet on her hand, skimming through it up and down before turning her attention back to the king in front of her.

 

" Base from the informations that I've gathered, he's the result of a serum that the red skull had invented the serum's abilities  are far from the abilities of the heart shaped herb but it still gives a man supehuman strength and incredible healing factors. " The king hummed again, hand on his chin, So that's what he is just another result of humans wanting more power.

 

 

" A laboratory experiment huh? " 

 

 

T'chaka have heard of the infamous hydra and the redskull and knew about the serum, what he did not know that there is a perfect result, he needs to keep a closer eye on america now especially this captain america who is apparently stark's new obsession. Shaking his head the king leans back to his throne with a solemn expression on his features.

 

 

" Tell the rest of our spies on america to be more cautious, that's all general. " He said resignation clear on his tone, The general of the dora milaje saluted to him before walking out of the throne room.

 

 

T'chaka is left alone silent on the throne room, thinking about what will happen in the future with americans scheming in the dark as usual, If you ask him what he had learned from America and it's long dark past is that whatever americans wants once they set their eyes on it then prepare for the chaos that will ensues. They are all blind and deaf when it comes to something they wants nevermind the blood that will be spilled after their pursuit or the damage that will be done to the society.

 

Americans are just plain crazy, apparently their race were full of exhibitionists and suicidal idiots who thinks risking one's live just for an item is an honorable thing to do, he's not being a racist or what but based from his past experiences with americans especially the white ones are always one hell of an encounter.

 

" America, What a beautiful country. " He sighed before standing up from his seat, he looks outside balcony of his throne room he saw the sun slowly rising on the horizon, he's not going to hear the end of this if his wife sees him still up and not taking the rest he needs, Smiling to himself he heads out of the room he was greeted by the general outside the door and the other two dora milaje he nods at them before walking through the halls. he didn't need to turn around to see if they're following him.

 

 

the walk to his chambers was quite except for the noises cicadas produce, the halls were dimly lit by the dusk, fog slowly disappearing as the sun shines it's ray through the sleeping forest he suppressed the urge to shiver, this is why he doesn't like this time of the day it was very cold and chilly for his liking it also reminds him of America, _America_ , that bland miserable country and it's depressing weather.

 

He arrived shortly to his chamber, The doras stands at the side of the door as the general opened it for him, he bids them farewell before stepping inside door closing behind him automatically. 

 

 

He performs his ritual for the night, taking a short efficient bath even though he wants to stay a little longer on the tub filled with relaxing hot water, he needs to sleep on the bed not on the piece of ceramic that can get him killed if he had fallen asleep. 

 

 

Once he was finished dressing up, he made a beeline to his bed and T'chaka swears as soon as he lie down he felt the bed envelopes him immediately with it's warmth as if it was waiting for him all day long and he's still hasn't covered  himself with the blankets he knew once he cocooned himself with it he will be out for a whole day or two.

 

 

He contemplates for a bit, Listing all of the things lined up for him to do tommorow, a meeting with the council for another update of how the country and the tribes are doing and a visit to the R&D department, Well there's not much to do those things can be move to another day his sleep can't. The council is still not happy about him after what howard did and the feeling is mutual so it's a win-win situation for them both, They do not want to deal with him for awhile he also do not want to deal with them for awhile... _he really do not want to deal with them for like ever_ but he is a king and dealing with them is one of his never ending list of responsibilities nevermind how difficult they can be sometimes _( They are always)_

 

 

He must be really tired if he was thinking about this kind of stuff, he's going catch up on his rest not abandoning his position and it's not like the kingdom and the people will go ballistic just because the king is gone for a day, T'chaka scoffs at the idea wakanda and it's people are better than that, closing his eyes the king had immediately fallen asleep oblivious that he just jinxed himself and later will earn a stink eye from the general.

 

 

 

Wakandan mornings are Tamika's favorite, the temperature is neither hot nor cold, just like what she wanted. But having this pleasant weather is not enough to help to lighthen up her sour mood, the council are acting up again and she did not like it, Not even a bit. She knows that the geezers are still mad about the fiasco stark made last year but for bast sake, there is no need to brought it up everytime there is a meeting because even if they are the tribes elders and are essential aid for the king's decision making there are _limits_ for their action. 

 

 

Maybe it's because of the of the old age they're acting up and being borderline disrespectful to the king when it comes to their opinions, opinions they say but everyone knows how sneaky those geezers can be and just waiting for something to lash out to and surprisingly that _something_ is none other than the current king of wakanda who is doing a _very good job_ at being that _something_ right now.

 

 

She felt her eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the thought of the king who is currently on the dreamland having a good time with bast, She and T'chaka shares a special bond they've been good friends since they were kids they had done stupid things together and stick with each through thick and thin, and if you're going to ask her who will she choose between the the council and the king, there is no thinking to be made the answer is plain and simple; _it will be her bestfriend._

 

 

And speaking of her bestfriend, she knows that he needed to catch up on his rest but he needs to see this first.

 

 

**_Howard and Maria Stark death._ **

 

The headline hit the general like a punch on the throat, the hologram in front of her shows various articles and photographs of the accident, One of the article said that the century's most brilliant mind is gone and how devastated the world is. The general can't stop staring at the photograph of Stark's cadillac engulf by flames. She felt a bead of cold sweat slid down from her forhead, she needs to get T'chaka now.

 

 

She turns her heels from the hologram and ran out of the room with the other Dora milaje following closely behind her, When she arrived at the king's chamber she wasted no time and barged inside of it not minding how disrespectful her action is but this is neither the time nor place, T'chaka needed to see it.

 

 

 

She walks towards the the bed and saw a lump covered by the blankets and by seeing a leg sticking out of it she almost felt bad about what she was about to do, _but this is urgent._

 

 

Sighing to herself, she rips the blanket out off revealing the sight of the king in a disheveled state of appearance, his pajama is hanging dangerously to his hips revealing the v-line. She rolls her eyes at the sight, he doesn't have the time to sleep but still find a time to work out, without thinking twice she grabs the sleeping man's legs and throws him out of the bed, and just like what she had planned the king lands painfully on his butt and that successfully woke him up from his slumber.

 

 

" W-What was that for? " Voice still hoarse from his sleep, the king groan out as he stands up hand on his sore back.

 

 

The Dora said nothing and gave the tablet to the king, T'chaka's eyes narrowed, eyeing the the general with suspicion before taking the tablet from her, Moments after a resounding crack echoes through the chamber as the piece of technology crushes under the king's powerful hand.

 

 

" Prepare my transportation and also T'challa i know he wants to go outside and explore but i know this is not good a time but i do not want to let him down again. " T'chaka ordered, lips curling into a snarl. how could howard die before he gets to kill him. _just how dare he._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Please let me know on the comments.


	3. The bestfriend,The genius, and The runt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He did not know that hotdogs can be this delicious especially when it has cheese on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jess christ I'm late aren't i? So sorry for the long wait and oh as always I'm my own beta reader so please be understanding if there are grammatical errors.

You see Tony is a self-proclaimed futurist, he loves to plan,to scheme and to prepare for the bright future ahead of him but it's sure as hell failed when suddenly his parents decided to die. Sure Howard is an asshole douchebag who loves his work more than his family but still he's still his father- A father who had an attention span of a goldfish when it comes to his son. 

 

A father despite being an asshole towards his son is still a great father nonetheless, the thing is, tony always _notice_ those soft and caring small gestures masked by the silver thick iron like facade Howard had donned. The way his hooded eyes always crinkled whenever tony came home every summer vacation, the way his thin lips curls a little at the sight of his son despite spouting insults and complaints about how tony will burn the house down while they're gone. Hell he still can't believe that that was the last time that he will ever see his parents again.

 

Tony doesn't want to admit it but _fuck that_ , he wants to make Howard proud of him and proud of his achievements but like what he had said back in the last chapter life is such a petty fucking bitch who likes to fuck his life up like she's the boss of him. Because _fuck_ just when he and howard just started to get along like a real power father-son duo like they're supposed to life happened and just decided to wipe his parents off of existence.

 

Heaving a sigh, tony leans back to his seat watching every stores and establishments they passed by lazily. 

 

Like he had said he was a fucking futurist, he doesn't need to dwell on something that had already been done. they're dead he need to keep walking ahead or else Howard might come back just to insult tony for being such a fool for dwelling on something so stupid that he strayed away from the bright path ahead of him.

 

_you are the stupid one here for dying a stupid death, dad._

 

" Shit. " He muttered under his breath, wiping the tears with the sleeve of his dress shirt. He sneak a glance on his bestfriend who is currently very occupied by the steering wheel, the watch on his hand shows that it's already midnight. great, _just great._

 

 

It's already been midnight and no-shit-sherlock his intestines are literally screaming their guts off right now _(No fucking pun intended)_ about how hungry they are, tony fucking knows that Rhodey had an iron for a stomache but this is just ridiculous M.I.T is like four states away from Illinois, he's just a normal below-average height guy _(Like Rhodey had said, the nerve of that 9ft tall big foot)_ unlike Rhodey whose born with military heritage on his system and can go on for hours without eating. Did he fucking thought tony can pull off that shit? hell no! He can count on him for not sleeping for five days but not eating? oh hell naw!

 

 

" Dude, pullover on that convenience store for a minute? " 

 

 

Rhodey looks at him like he was crazy but still parks the vehicle on the parking lot, he removed his key from the ignition before giving tony an irritated look. " This is not a good idea tones, mom will be angry if we're late again. "

 

Tony only rolled his eyes as a reply as he unbuckles his seatbelt before exiting the car.

 

 

" Do you want me to die due to severe hunger? " 

 

Rolling his eyes, rhodey unbuckled his seatbelt before following tony like a kid who is forced to go with his mom on a grocery day.

 

 

Once he entered the sketchy looking dimly lit store that makes rhodey thinks of an abandoned store in the middle of a apocalypse because this store looks like it's from a horror set minus the disheveled racks and blood on the floor, he saw tony on the end of the 5th aisle holding two cup noodles and two hotdogs looking at a rich looking African-American kid if his mini armani suit was anything to go by, with a confuse expression painted across all over his face.

 

 

" Ah, tones who is this kid? " He asked once he was standing beside his bestfriend, Tony looks at him with the most puzzled expression on his face while gesturing at the kid with a jumbo hotdog.

 

 

Rhodey looks at tony with a more puzzled look on his face, and tony swears that life must be playing a joke on him today, first his parents death and now this lost self-proclaimed _Wakandan_ kid in a dimly lit store in the middle of nowhere in pennsylvania. He glances at his bestfriend who is currently doing a very good job at being confuse just like him. Apparently rhodey will be of no use right now with being so confuse he has his hand on his gun right now and was ready to whip it out if something more suspicious came up. 

 

Clearing his throat, tony looks at the kid who is not older than ten years old. " I'm gonna ask you again runt where are you from and where are your parents? you look like a rich kid so you being abandoned on a ugly looking convenience store is out of question."

 

 

The brat looks at him with an annoyed expression and _surprise surprise_ has the nerve to cross his arms over his chest.

 

" I alreadly told you that I am from wakanda and please refrain from calling me a runt again mister. "

 

 

Tony felt his eyebrow twitch, the nerve of the runt to stuck his nose in the air made tony wants to shove the two jumbo size hotdog in his hand onto the kid's throat.

 

 

" Wakanda? aren't that the country that isolates itself from the world? if that is true why are you here runt? " Tony asked again, this time with more suspicions because last time that he heard about wakanda they were fuming their ass off at his father for stealing an _itsy bitsy chunk_ of vibranium.

 

The kid looks away and something tells tony that the kid was about to cry and no he doesn't want to deal with that shit right now not when he's hungry to the point it causes him to be more impatient, the kid still haven't answer his question and thank God rhodey had step up holds the kid shoulder and leads him away for them to talk.

 

 

once they disappeared to a another aisle, tony walks into the table besides the refrigirator and place the food that he had bought on it before sitting down on the chair beside it. After he had the first bite from the hotdog tony swear he saw stars.

 

 

Minutes later, Tony actually don't know so he just assumes that the talk took a minute or more, he was already halfway through his jumbo hotdog when he saw rhodey walking towards him with the wakandan kid holding onto his pants, Tony would've laugh at the sight but decided to not to do so, life is being a petty childish bitch right now and choking on his jumbo hotdog right now is out of the fucking question, He did not know that hotdogs can be this delicious especially when it has cheese on it.

 

He wasn't paying any attention when the two sits infront of him, he was too occupied by the delicious hotdog- _Jesus christ_ the way the cheese melts on his mouth makes tony shiveres in pleasure, the shit was so delicious his eyes rolls back so hard he saw his brain salivating over the _oh-so-delicous dick-shaped food._

 

 

" Tones, i know you're currently having spasms over a hotdog but can you please stop doing that like seriously there is a prince infront of you. " Rhodey griped, using his right hand to cover the little boy's eyes.

 

 

" Prince? " Tony manages to choke out as he swallows what he was eating, sending a confuse stare to his bestfriend.

 

 

Rhodey leans on the table prompting Tony to come closer to which tony half heartedly obeyed, as the shorter of the two leans on the table Rhodey whispered something that is too fast and quiet tony didn't heard a single shit. 

 

 

" What the fu-freak are you talking about? " Tony manages to change his sentence half way, he might be an asshole but he's not that of an asshole to carelessly curse in front of a child.

 

 

Rhodey gave him an incredulous glare before whispering again this time a lot more louder. " He's a goddamn wakandan prince tony! " And with that tony once again choke on his jumbo sized hotdog.

 

He looks at rhodey then at the kid, the kid stares at him with a bashful smile on his cute little face, tony looks at rhodey again.

 

 

" You're kidding me right? like C'mon there is no way that this runt is a _wakandan prince._ " Tony whispered to his bestfriend hissing the last part, pointing his almost finished hotdog at the supposedly prince who leans back in disgust at the sight of the food.

 

Tony saw that and made a face at the kid. " Is this the first time you saw a hotdog kid? why wakanda doesn't feed you this godsend work of art? " He asked wiggling the hotdog at the runt's face that only made the kid leans back more to his seat his tiny hand clutching tighter onto Rhodey's sleeve.

 

 

Tony laughs loudly at the scene that is happening in front of him, the kid is a carbon copy of Rhodey he might as well be Rhodey's long lost son, but tony did not know that his bestfriend had knock someone off or _did he?_ That can't be right, right? his bestfriend is a straightlaced army brat who is stickler for rules and discipline so him knocking someone off is impossible--- **no it can't be!**

 

 

Rhodey was taken aback when tony suddenly looks at him with an alarmed look on his face, and boy did that got him scared for a moment, with all of those crying back in their apartment it was no surprise that Tony's eyes looks like a crackhead's eyes after countless hours of doing cocoaine and those nasty shits, but yeah it was a little terrifying when his friend's red eyes widened in alarm.

 

 

" You, you disgusting human being! You didn't told me that you knocked someone off! how could you that? so this is the reason why you didn't want us to make a stop over huh?! Because you're running away from your child support responsibilities! You left your goddamn child in this fucking trashy-looking convenience store! " The smaller of the two burst out, standing abruptly from his seat, chair meeting the tiled floor with a loud bang,there are murmurs around  from the few customers rummaging through the aisle behind them, rhodey gives tony a panicked look before dragging both him and the kid out of the convenience store to his car.

 

" I can't believe this rhodey! i thought you were better than that! how could you do this to this poor poor child! " Tony screams as rhodey stuffs him inside of his car with his apparent son, he closed the car's door with enough strength that made tony flinch and shut his mouth immediately, once the older of two made sure that there will be no interruption he faces tony with the most embarrassed  look on his face.

 

 

" First of all: I did not knocked someone off okay! you know that my current lover is a man tony and he's my captain on the force and don't lump me with you oh my god! i don't go through my lovers like they are tissues! and second: Stop embarrassing me in public, I've had enough of cringe worthy moments with you to last me a lifetime okay so please for the love of god stop doing that! " Rhodey's nosestrils are flaring, tony immediately  stump the urge to burst out laughing as soon as he saw that. 

 

 

Smiling dumbly, tony reaches out from his seat on the shotgun,his smaller frame twisting in a inhuman way that made rhodey backs away a little.

 

" So, if you're really are a wakandan prince, Please do say the reason why are you here. _Your highness._ " Still has his body twisted in between the shotgun and driver seat tony stares at the supposedly young prince, staring at his little form huddled on the back seat like a predator.

 

 

The kid was silent for awhile which made tony rolls his eyes for the thousandth time- because clearly seeing the way the runt has been acting wakandan royalties are a bunch of snob plebs. Tony is not hating or anything because who is he to hate when his good 'ol father had stolen a bagful of vibranium decade ago so his stash of sass and sarcasm was a little bit of short in supply when it comes to wakanda. 

 

 

But hey, on the other hand he will use this opportunity to gather some intel and some dirt on wakanda so that he can expose them all he wants in the future but before all of that wakandan invasion shit he have to deal with this first: A wakandan prince in the middle of nowhere in pennsylvania.

 

Sighing again, tony glance at the runt on the backseat- head tilted to the side troubled expression plastered on his cute tiny face.

 

Wait, what? did he just thought about how cute the runt was? _what the actual fuck,_ the cutest person who is currently sitting on the car is none other than him! Tony Stark! Tony looks up and stares at the kid again, big chocolate eyes framed by lashes longer than his lashes stares back at him.

 

 

He hates to admit it but the runt was far more cuter than most runts, Wakanda despite being a hermit country do know how to groom a respectable cute looking prince. He rolled his eyes ones more before sitting back to his seat because gosh his sides hurts and he's only seventeen for gosh sake.

 

 

All of them hotdogs that he just ate and he's still hungry, it must be suspicion, it must be it. His guts are as just as smart as his brain- if his brain is too intoxicated  to function properly then his guts will take over. His guts instinct is never wrong- it's always right and the uneasiness of it won't go away unless he turn the danger off himself.

 

 

And the little runt not telling his real reason why for all hell's sake he's in a dumpster like convenience store in the middle of pennsylvania is not helping, Also rhodey not telling what he had just gathered is not of any help either.

 

 

" The reason is the _funeral of century_ tones, king tchaka wants to pay respect to his _old friend_. " Rhodey said sarcasm crystal clear on his tone and tony loves it, finally his bestfriend knows how to use his dryer than sahara dessert humour.

 

 

 

 

" Their  funeral is in New York, how the hell did this runt got here in pennsylvania? " Tony exclaimed index finger pointing at the little prince.

 

 

 

" We were making a short stop in michigan when i had decided to sneak away. " A small voice that is suspiciously belongs to the little prince on the backseat, tony thought that the kid had gone mute since he decided to ignore all of his previous questions earlier.

 

 

" Then why did you decided to do that hmm? you aren't excited to go see and explore my fucking parent's funeral? " All of his patience earlier are all thrown out of the window, he glares through the rearview mirror eyes full of rage, mouth curling into a snarl.

 

 

Obviously apart from being snob plebs wakandan royalties are also fake as barbie, tony knew what his father had done and did not expect to be forgiven by the wakandan goverment but this? this is just the fakest and insincere way to express condolence, this is purely disrespectful for tony because what do they think of his parent's funeral a fucking little field day? 

 

 

" Wait, your parents? " 

 

 

" Are you deaf? yes they are, have you ever not heard of Anthony Edward Stark's adventure? you guys must be living under a rock then. " The seventeen year old spat viciously, a dark hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze which made tony to calm down a little.

 

 

 

" I'm sorry for his rudeness your Highn-- "

 

 

" You can call me T'challa mister.....? "

 

" The name is James Rhodes but you can call me Rhodey your hig-- T'challa "

 

 

" Brother Rhodey then! "

 

 

Tony watched the seen unfold with wide incredulous eyes, Did they just? the nerve of these two! here he is fuming about how disrespectful King T'chaka is and then suddenly they're friends now? how?

 

 

Hand still on his shoulder, rhodey laughs as he pats it. " This big guy here is well he just introduced himself but you can call him tony or tones. " 

 

The huge chocolate eyes' attention is on him now and god tony was smitten.

 

" Brother Anthony then! " the young prince beams at him, large chocolate eyes full of excitement and joy.

 

 

This will be a long ass week. **he just know.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He just jinxed himself ain't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit 4 days to go until class opening and I'm not so fucking ready not when my new school is so goddamn far away from house.


	4. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe he was so blinded with his rage to the point it alters what he sees, but Tony hopes, he hopes that what he just saw is real. Maybe it's a delusional thing to say that he saw an emotion other than anger on his father's eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, my prediction is waaaay off, sorry bout that. Our thesis is literally the bane of my and my groupmates existence for the past two months and still counting, but don't worry I'll still update.

_" I love you. "_

 

Words that are full of regrets, full of sorrow and unsaid words that should've been said when still had the chance.

 

Hazel eyes stares blankly at the car's window, pale city lights illuminating his face, Tall buildings covering the warm colors that the dusk had donned.

 

The sun slowly rises into the abyss, light slowly conquering the dark, roots of light slowly made their way through the clouds, immediately brightening the once lonely sky.

 

Just like how she brightens his day, huh.

 

Another day is starting up again like nothing had happened,  
While he's here sitting on his  
bestfriend's car bringing back The remaining memories of her.

 

The seventeen year old remember how without missing a single day how she told him that she loves him,  
Before he went to bed, As soon as he opened his eyes-

 

She told him she loves him.

 

He remembers how he was always telling her, " You're always beautiful. "

 

The way her eyes looked at him with love, her voice that called out to him.

 

Everything, everything.

 

To him.

 

everything about her.

 

Is beautiful.

 

She's so beautiful, it fucking hurts so bad.

 

 

The feeling of not wanting anything more, he just only wanted the moments that she only gave to him to last.

 

Everything,

 

Everything.

 

Everything until the end, She's still beautiful.

 

Someday the memories of her would have probably become a thing of the past for him, even if he tries to stop that from happening, moving on is a natural occurring  thing on this world.

 

It might be hard, It might make him fall countless time, it might break him a million times, he maybe can always fix and patch himself up, but it cannot buried the truth that everyone in this God forsaken planet tries to deny when shit goes down.

 

 

 

 

_I'm alone._

 

 

 

 

Without missing a single moment, Tony always tries his best to make her happy even when the make up came running down her flawless face. His efforts didn't go in vain, He sends love; She'll always return it tenfold.

 

Maybe its just another motherly instinct that every mother has, heck, even Anna and Aunt Rem pampers him but still..

 

 

_A true mother's love is irreplaceable._

 

 

She always thought of of him first, even when Howard had vent his anger at her and hits her like the sometimes wife beater he is, even when there's a blooming bruise on the top of her brow that she'll always cover with dozen of layers of concealer; She's still smiling at him and will tell him she's okay.

 

 

She'll  say, " I’m sorry. " 

 

 

When once again howard fucked up at acting like a real father, she will be the one apologizing for him instead, And that got Tony thinking that maybe, If they are better off without his father.

 

 

" Fuck. " 

 

The seventeen year old let out a tiny curse, hand immediately covering his watering eyes.

 

 

He leans back to his seat, trying to regain his composure again, Rhodey and the little prince definitely doesn't need to see him like this.

 

Since Rhodey's stomach had finally decided that its hungry and needed to be filled like it's supposed to hours ago.

 

They are once again parked on a little parking lot on a another convenient store, albeit said store is less than trashy looking than the one on Indiana.

 

 

While the the two eats inside the convenience store, Tony on the other hand is currently trying to stop his mind from remembering yesterday's event.

 

 

The word of his parents death hit him like a fucking fire truck, he still can't believe it, it's just like a month before he was bitching about how shitty howard is at being a decent father and now...

 

 

" And now, what? " He whispered, blurry eyes looking at his trembling hands, he tries to fight back the tears like the stubborn brat he is but he failed at doing so.

 

 

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "  
And the dam has finally been broken.

 

 

All of the bottled up emotions has finally been realeased,as the seventeen year old bawled his eyes out on the heel of his hands. 

 

 

The memories of him and howard starts to came up, those sad excuses for memories finally shows themselves to make him cry harder.

 

 

_" You know what? how about you just go back to your expedition Finding Rogers? I'm here trying to be a good son, coming home for spring break like what YOU wanted and what? this is what I got? " Hazel eyes flaring furiously, mouth curling into a leer, Tony angrily shouted at the person sitting behind the High mahogany desk._

_" I heard that you got into a another fight, Anthony. "_

_Tony's eyes twitch at the poor attempt at changing the subject, And why the hell is he so calm all of a sudden? a minute ago he was on his shitty father glory and now his acting concerned._

_Talk about being a bipolar, probably caught it in some isolated shithole while trying to find Rogers._

_His father clasped his hands together, eyes narrowing for a bit, coldness replacing the concerned expression for a moment before disappearing. Seeing that makes the seventeen year old anxious for a moment._

_" I hope James Rhodes is not being a bad influence to you, Antony. "_

_That's fucking final straw for Tony._

_" Don't fucking bring Rhodey here! This doesn't concern him, For all i know we're talking about Steve Fucking Rogers here! " The teen shouted, He can endure all the Rogers-better-than-you speech but bringing his bestfriend up who doesn't have anything to do in the fight makes Tony snarls like a feral animal at his father._

_Rhodey a bad influence? hell, Tony IS the one who taught Rhodey how to drink and smoke weed, nevermind the fact that Rhodey is five years older than him._

_Maybe he was so blinded with his rage to the point it alters what he sees, but Tony hopes, he hopes that what he just saw is real. Maybe it's a delusional thing to say that he saw an emotion other than anger on his father's eyes._

_Tony's rage slowly fades away, locking themselves up again back to his heart again, tears that are threatening to fall slowly dries on the corners of his eyes._

_Tony looks up at the ceiling, exhaling deeply before facing his father again._

_" You know what? just go to your lil' ol expedition okay? I'm gonna cool myself off on OUR apartment, and by that i meant mine and Rhodey's aparment. Have a good day, dad. "_

_Tony eyed his father one last time before grabbing his coat on the coat hanger and left without saying more, not even bothering if his father wants to say something, he just exited the mansion without looking back nor saying goodbye.  
_

 

 

No matter how much he wants to apologize, They are now just a movie of the past that has already ended,  
and finally for the last time those 

 

eyes that looked at him.

 

The voice that said,

 

Take care

 

Everything,

 

everything, even that to him.

 

were beautiful.

 

_" Take care, Anthony. "_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness Gracious, I don't how to write sad shit okay? So please bear with this. Lemme know if you like on the comments~


	5. Where the flowers bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Ma'am, Sir, Don't worry our little master Anthony is fine and is in good hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! I am so happy that there is alot of people who likes this fic, thank you very much for all of the supports, i really appreciate it.
> 
>  
> 
> As usual if there are some grammatical error and typos please remember that i am my own beta reader.

Rhodey doesn't know how the little prince and his bestfriend conned him into going with this, he just doesn't know how or why did he agreed into doing this mess.

 

__

_It all started when Jarvis had page Tony, they arranged at the meeting point in a small family resturant on the east side of indiana, baffled was not the best way to describe Jarvis' reaction upon seeing the little prince._

_He had asked the both of them if they know what they're getting themselves into which Tony answered with a enthusiastic 'Yes' like he doesn't care about how big this incident will be if someone tips their location to the Wakandan government._

_He and jarvis both sighed in resignation, They can't stop Tony now, Jarvis had cleverly conned Tony into having a vacation on their rest house in miami, Tony had agreed immediately not even letting Jarvis to finish the rest of his explanation._

_After that they found themselves sleeping on one of the Stark's oh so many limousine.  
_

And that's the reason why the are here.

 

 

 

 

He stares at the shore and to the beach house standing infront of it, then he looks at Tony and the little prince who are currently sporting matching hawaiian shirts and trunks, On their hands are surfboards that is thrice the height of the little prince.

 

" Your highness, Do you even know how to surf? " 

 

 

Rhodey asked as he holds the giant surfboard for the wakandan prince, The little prince's little hands struggles to hold the gigantic thing and the sight might be adorable, Rhodey really doesn't need to make a run to the hospital with an injured prince in tow due to being squashed to death by a giant surfboard, He really doesn't want to do that right now.

 

 

" No! But brother Anthony said it was fun, so i want to try it! " He beams, tongue sticking out of his plum lips as he fix the goggles wrapped around his forehead.

 

 

Sighing, Rhodey puts the surfboard aside before leaning down to match the prince height.

 

 

" Let me fix it for you. "

 

 

He removes the goggles that is undeniably hideous from the prince head, what was Tony's thinking buying neon colored goggles? it fucking hurts his eyes just taking a quick glance from it.

 

 

He adjusted it to fit just perfectly, before making sure it's not too tight nor too loose, he put it on the prince again.

 

 

" You're good to go- Hey! you two don't just run off, don't forget your life vest- Tony we're not arguing about this again- no, puffing your cheeks won't change my mind. I don't need you drowning on  waist level water again. "

 

The twenty-two year old said patiently, as he walks towards the two with two life vest on his hands, Tony begrudgingly took the vest while Rhodey put the smaller one on the prince.

 

 

" All set, Now you can go now, remember Tony, Don't go too far. I swear to God I ain't swimming to save your ass again. " He reminded, the only reply he got was a giggle from the prince and the finger from Tony.

 

 

" Shut up, Rhodey. Just sunbathe and read boring gossip magazine like what you always do, I can take care of myself and the runt just fine! " Tony huffs, yanking the goggles down to his eyes before turning on his heels, a laughing prince on his tow.

 

 

" Finally, rest. " 

 

Rhodey muttered to himself as he flops down on the blanket laid on the sand, he crossed his arms behind his head, a content sigh escapes from his lip as he stares at the setting sun.

 

 

He stares blankly at the pinkish sky for awhile, mind working on it's own as he list down tge different ways how to defend his bestfriend on the court for this future international incident if a word got out.

 

 

 _Heaven forbid_ , if an army of wakandan warriors came running at them right fucking now, Rhodey swears to the Gods- That he will empty his gun clean into their heads if they dare to touch a single strand of Tony's hair. 

 

 

Loud laughters and the sound of water being splash around can be heard, The twenty-two year old prompts himself onto his elbow. He saw Tony and T'challa splashing sea water around- Tony lets out a choking sound when  he accidentally swallowed the salty water being splashed at him.

 

 

The prince laughs loudly as he watches how Tony coughs like a dying dog, Rhodey also found the scene funny, he resisted the urge to laugh at his bestfriend demise but he found himself failing on doing such thing.

 

 

As soon as heard his bestfriend's laughter, Tony's nose scrunched up, he stomps toward where Rhodey is laying, Rhodey's laughter came into a halt, He stares up at Tony.

 

" What? I told you to be careful, didn't I?. " He breathlessly said, hand wiping the tears on his eyes.

 

 

Rolling his eyes, Tony kicks his bestfriend's shin strong enough to make the other man yelps in pain, grabbing his hurting shin, rhodey stands up with a look of war on his eyes  before he grabs a hold on Tony and tossed the teen on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

 

 

After securing his hold on the young genius, Rhodey then started to dash towards the shore.

 

 

It dawns far too late to Tony to realise what his bestfriend was about to do, he let out a strangled choking noise when he hit the water face first.

 

 

T'challa, who witnessed the show laughs adorably while holding his tummy, hearing the little prince's cute noise Rhodey follows suit.

 

 

They both laugh so hard until their stomachs starts to hurt.

 

" That was so mean of you brother Rhodey!, But i love it! " The little prince giggles, rows of perfect pearly white teeth are showing, his chocolate eyes glinting mischievously that only enhanced by the light of the sunset.

 

 

 

They watches tony to struggle around the water like a drowning puppy for a moment before they decided to go fetch him, They slowly made their way into the shore savouring every moment of Tony drowning on a waist level water.

 

 

 

Rhodey asks himself why he was still friends with Tony, He's so smart but sometimes _he's just so dumb it hurts_ , the twenty-two year old briefly closed his eyes before grabbing Tony's flailing hands, he hoisted him up out of the water.

 

 

Both Rhodey and T'challa laughs ones again when they saw how ruffled Tony's looks, his once well kept brown hair looks like a dried kelp covering his eyes, his pale lips are trembling.

 

 

Tony hits the taller man's chest repeatedly, " You Goddamn jerk! " He yelled in his hoarse voice that strangely sounds like an old hermit, making the other two to laugh again.

 

 

Rhodey caught Tony's over enthusiastic hands, the smaller struggles on his hold until his energy dwindle down, they were only stopped when jarvis had arrived to fetched the three of them for dinner.

 

 

 

The little prince lets out a joyous squeak as he dashed inside the resthouse, Tony and Rhodey looks at one another, as soon as their eyes met they both heartedly before entering the house.

 

 

 

 

They both heard clanking sounds as soon as they entered the resthouse, they saw the little prince sitting on the head of the table, utensils tapping down at the marble table.

 

 

He excitedly chanted, eyes hungrily looking at the roasted cuisine." Chicken! Chicken! I want the chicken!" 

 

 

" Yes, your highness, the chicken is all yours. " said jarvis with his leveled voice, he diligently fills the prince's plate full.

 

 

Tony swears he saw a thin trail of drool on the runt's chin, brat must been hungry since he start swimming around, but hey it's not Tony's fault if the little runt chose the salt water over the food.

 

 

On the bright side, Tony thought, as he happily watches the scene unfold at him as he sits down on seat.

 

 

Jarvis sitting besides him, filling his plate with his Godly cooking before moving into filling Rhodey's plate and lastly filling his own plate up.

 

 

" So good! "

 

The seventeen year old chuckles loudly when he heard Rhodey's and the runt's synchronised reaction when they both took a bite from their honey-lemon coated roasted chicke, even Jarvis laughs softly.

 

 

_After a storm there will be a rainbow indeed._

 

 

Tony thought, as he smiles fondly at the scene unfolding infront of him, he was so busy laughing along with his bestfriend and T'challa to notice jarvis.

 

 

 

Jarvis eyes crinkles.

 

 

 

 

_Ma'am, Sir, Don't worry our little master Anthony is fine and is in good hands._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drafts for chapter 6 and 7 are almost done, so stay tuned for more! If you have some thoughts or some constructive criticism on this chapter, kindly let me know on the comment section down below.
> 
>  
> 
> And as always! Do enjoy this chapter and the more to come!!


	6. A timeskip no one wanted but is a necessary one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _maybe he can convince them into doing a threesome later?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know I'm late, last time i said I'm done with chapter 6 and 7, well tough luck i accidentally deleted them and i needed to start from scratch again, and as always there might be some grammatical errors and typographic errors. I'm my own beta reader so err.. yeah enjoy!

With a groan, Tony sits up on his bed, his usually well kept dark hair is squashed at the right side, a thin trail of dried drool is can be seen on his chin.

 

" Just a dream, huh? " He sleepily groans.

 

He blinks lazily as he lets out a yawn, he stares at the digital clock sitting on his bedside table with a blank face, head too fuzzy to comprehend what the current time is.

 

" Jarvis. " He called out.

 

 _" Good morning to you too, Sir. "_ The AI replied, Amusement clear on his voice.

 

Tony sleepily rubs his right eye." Don't good morning me, why didn't you wake me up...? " 

 

 _" Sir, you drunkenly slurred and i qoute  'Jarvis, don't wake me up unless Rhodey or Pepper stomp their angry ass on my room, got it buddy?' "_ The AI responded, but his reponse goes through the billionare's right ear to the other. 

 

Tony looks up and stares at the camera on the corner of his ceiling with a dazed look on his face, his head both feels light and heavy at the same like it was being submerge to a bathtub full of solid oxygen.

 

He blinks, " What happened...? " another blink, " Oh yeah, vodka, good ol' vodka. "

 

 

_" Indeed, Sir. "_

 

 

The genius chose to ignore the amused tone on the AI's voice once again, if he tries to engage it, it will only result into Jarvis calling Pepper and snitching him on his latest endeavour. He sighed heavily before getting out of his bed, wincing slightly when his feet met the cold granite.

 

 

He made a beeline out of his room,down to the stairs to his kitchen, he lazily scoop coffee from it's bag before dumping it on the coffee maker. He turns on the small machine as he leans on the counter staring owlishly on the coffee maker.

 

 

His head is still buzzing from drinking too much vodka last night, he can barely remember what happened last night other than the vogue images of two blonde Swedish models and maybe a twenty-four inch line of coke--and wait is that Snoop Dogg?

 

 

Tony shudders at the memory, God forbids Rhodey finds out about it, he can already hear the lengthy lecture that he will soon hear, and Heaven forbids the lecture will come with a bonus punch on the throat.

 

Tony shakes the images off, He's not that retarded to jinx himself, Jinx and him doesn't mix up well seeing that his record on that matter is piling up and he's still fixing some of it until now and not too mention not all of them doesn't involve hot Swedish model nor a wild party on one of his jets.

 

 

The ding of the coffee maker wakes him up from his trance, he reaches out from one of his cupboards and fishes out his favorite mug. He fills up the mug, savouring the bitter smell of the dark concoction.

 

 

He took a tiny spoon from the cupboard, contemplating whether he will add some sugar or not, shrugging his shoulders, he opens the small container can laying beside the coffee maker and takes two sugar cubes from it before dropping them on the mug.

 

 

He lazily stirs the mug of coffee, he yawns loudly before taking a sip from the mug, nodding approvingly at the taste, " Off to a good start, Jarvis what's on my schedule today? " He ask, taking a large bite on the croissant sitting on a plate on the counter.

 

 

_" Sir, you have a meeting with the board regarding the investment you have going with the Wayne Enterprises in noon, After that in 2 o'clock you have scheduled a calibration test and remodeling for the Mark X and Mark III. "_

 

Tony hums, leisurely sipping the bitter liquid as he listen to what his AI is saying.

 

 

 _" You also have a schedule with Colonel Rhodes, the schedule is named ' Walmart Chapstick Day ' Sir, And may I also add that Colonel Rhodes attempted to override this reminder two days ago, he said, and I qoute 'Too old for this shit'. "_ Hazel eyes widened followed by a choking sound and a string of profanities.

 

 

Tony looks at his coffee soaked shirt with grimace painted on his face. He clicks his tongue in annoyance.

 

" Jarvis, Call Pepper and tell her I'll be in the meeting and also let Brucie knows I'm visiting him tommorow we seriously need to do club hopping and tell Rogers and the other Avengers to behave while I'm gone, You got it buddy? " He thinks for a second, " Also text Rhodey, Walmart day is happening and he can't do anything about it and also please include that Alex can come too. " He added.

 

 

He drinks the rest of the coffee before standing up and begins to stretch his body, joints making popping sounds satisfyingly made Tony groans in pleasure, " Well, guess it's time to terrorize the old hags again. " He hums, disposing the empty mug on the sink as he makes his way to his room.

 

 

He did his same bathroom ritual--brushing his teeth, take a shower and resisting the urge to masturbate. He took his time enjoying being submerge on the tub filled with his favorite bath bomb, he blows bubble in the water, occasionally flicking the rubber duckies away when they come too close to his face.

 

" Life's good. " He hummed, not caring that he has a meeting to attend at exactly ten minutes.

 

 

After chilling at the tub for thirty minutes, and another thirty minutes on picking a set of clothes to wear, and also ten minutes to get down on the garage floor, all in all Tony Stark is already late for an Hour and Ten minutes, this doesn't include his time being stuck on traffic.

 

 

With his Ferrari's hood gone, ACDC on the radio,gucci sunglasses on, New York's warm yet relaxing morning wind blowing, Tony Stark smiles without a care as he stares at the long line of vehicles stuck bumper to bumper on the highway, " Life's good. "

 

 

To sum up the billionaire's time, All in all it only took him two hours and thirty-six minutes to arrive at the Stark Industry, As soon as the elevator dings open he was greeted by an enrage Pepper Potts, " Good morning to you too, Peps. " He smiles at her sweetly, to which she replies with shoving  a handful of paperworks to his face.

 

 

" You're late, Tony. " She hissed as she opens the double doors for him.

 

He enters the conference room brazenly, the people inside doesn't bother to hide their dismay at his record breaking tardiness, " Good day, people. " He nods at them as he made his way to his chair at the head of table, annoyed secretary in tow.

 

 

He snaps his fingers to catch their attention, " Listen here folks, let's make this short and clear because I have a date with Rhodey and his boyfriend, so if you have opinions, objections or whatsoever keep them to yourself, are we clear? "

 

 

No one answers him.

 

Tony eyes the room with a smile prompting them to go against him if they dare to.

 

" Off to a good start. " He smiles approvingly to himself.

 

 

" As you know, we're-- no that's wrong, I'm making an investment to the Wayne Enterprises and no no, it's not because I see Brucie as my cute little brother, it's because by doing this it can help fix the messes that YOU guys had made, " His smile at them teeth baring just a little to send the message a lot more clearly.

 

" And no no no no, You guys thought just because I party 24/7 and do useless things 365/7, You guys got cocky and do shits behind my back? And don't look so clueless Rebecca-- I know what you did to the last Accounting department head, Wait are you scared Philip? Don't worry hun this thing has nothing to do with you because apparently you're the only one who ain't nasty on this board, so go ahead and keep up the good work. " He shoots a small salute to the youngest supervisor on the room.

 

He circles the table before stopping behind of one of the oldest member of the board, he leans on the table and peeks on the man's face with a leer on his face.

 

 

" Oh Eric, we will have a _niceee long chat_ on the court after this. " He said sweetly before patting the man's face for a few times.

 

He scans the room once again before clapping his hands loudly, some of the bastards flinched at the noise, no doubt too nervous to hear his verdict.

 

 

" Apparently only one on this board hasn't committed a white-collared crime and not to mention said member is the same age as your grandsons or youngest sons which a shame, What a shame to see the elders are the ones who need to be _straighten up_ huh? " The billionaire stated, thick brows frowning in anger, but before the flame on his chest burst he quickly composes himself, snarky smile taking over his features.

 

 

" Y'all except Philip, will be clearing your desk after this, because as of today you are relieve of your posistion, " He announces, making his way to the doors, he opens the doors obnoxiously before turning around, " Life's good ain't it? " He mocks before slamming the doors close.

 

 

He fishes his cellphone out from his breast pocket, and dials his speed dial," Rhodey- Hello to you too, Alex... Is Rhodey awake? Yes yes, are you guys coming? Good, meet you on the cafe near your flat in twenty, And please pick decent clothes for platypus 'kay? Gee, thanks for the reminder Lex but as I always says, some people stays assholes forever...Good for you, see you in twenty! " He laughs as he hungs up, Why he doesn't have a perfect boyfriend like Alex?

 

Jesus...

 

_maybe he can convince them into doing a threesome later?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm slow at writing and i also blame it on SovietWomble his bullshittery series are just pure gold i can't stop watching.


End file.
